


First Kisses

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Fluff [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood Friends, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Young love can be oh so sweet.





	First Kisses

I don’t know why I said it. In hindsight, it was stupid. It was my stupid little hormone-addled mind. The part of my young teenage self that spent entire classes staring at my best friend, Alfred. The part of my young teenage self that didn’t really like to look at girls the same way I looked at boys. The part of my young teenage self that let my gaze linger for a little too long on Alfred when we would change in the locker rooms.

It was a hot summer day. One of the hottest our town had felt in years. Alfred and I were fourteen. We lied back on the dock, dangling our feet in the cool water of the pond behind my house.

My heart was pounding, my head resting on Alfred’s chest.  
We smelled like the sunscreen that we rubbed on ourselves before we stepped outside. Alfred had finished an ice cream that he bought from the truck while we were still inside.

I thought of a question that I’d wanted to ask Alfred for a very long time. I tried to stop my hands from shaking. Alfred had to be so damn perfect all the time. Even at that moment. His tanned chest was firm under my head. I thought he looked like a swimsuit model, probably hotter than the one in the magazine. I took a deep breath before I asked the question.

“Have you ever kissed someone?” I asked, glancing at Alfred’s lips.

“Nope, never,” he confessed, grinning all the while. “How about you?”

“Me neither,” I declared.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking up at the sky as clouds slowly drifted past.  
“Do you want to try it out? Just to see how it feels? To see if it really is all it’s cracked up to be?” I tried not to let him hear how nervous I was.

“Like… with you?” Alfred asked.

“Yeah. Like, you know, us? We could kiss. Just to see how it feels.”

“Sure, I guess.”

I rolled over so that Alfred’s chin and mine were touching.

I let a smile cross my face when he put his hand on the back of my head and our lips touched for the first time.

It was addictive. His lips tasted like the ice cream that he ate earlier. My heart was racing in my chest. I leaned in for another kiss, thinking that nothing could be better than the first. I was quickly proven wrong. Every kiss was better than the last. I just wanted more and more and more. We kissed five times in total, but they were quick and chaste kisses.

“Wow,” I thought aloud, bringing a hand up to touch my lips.

“Yeah,” he murmured, “It’s even better than I thought it’d be.”

“Do you want to… do it again?”

“Hell yeah!”


End file.
